1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roller curtain fixing bracket assembly for installing a roller curtain device thereon, and more particularly to a roller curtain fixing bracket assembly, which is able to stabilize the raising/lowering operation of the roller curtain and beautify the appearance of the roller curtain as well as protect the roller curtain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a roller curtain is installed in such a manner that two supports are mounted on two sides of a window and the roller curtain device is directly installed on the supports. A protection board is further mounted on the supports for covering the roller curtain. In raising/lowering operation of the roller curtain, a pull force is applied to the supports. It often takes place that the supports cannot bear the pull force and detach from the wall face and drop down. Therefore, the above fixing structure can hardly securely fix the roller curtain on the wall face. Moreover, the protection board is simply hung on the supports so that the protection board can be hardly securely mounted on the supports.